Stuttering into Silence
by OperationBlueSky
Summary: Jack wakes up after dying somehow, and the Doctor tells him what happened. Jack reacts to what the Doctor has to say. A short Jack/10 oneshot. I do not own anything.


**Sorry this one is so short - I just had to write it now before it turned into a novel in my head. I never write stuff down except for the final copy. Being the odd little me that I am. :D**

**Enjoy! R&R too! :)

* * *

  
**

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!"

Jack groaned, blinking in the light of the Tardis.

"Uhh – what happened?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes. Everything hurt. Everything ached. He was dead tired.

"Um – you… You don't remember?"

"No…?"

The Doctor sighed, heaving Jack into a sitting position. "Oh, god. Where to start…"

"Just… tell me, Doctor."

"It was… a… well – an alien."

"Surprising, really," Jack said.

The Doctor grinned, then continued; "It wanted… sex."

"Oh – oh… and I… – did I?"

"Umm… not… ex-act-ly…" the Doctor said, dragging the word out. "You, uh – it made you… take your clothes off and…"

Jack sat there, mouth hanging slightly open.

"It – made you… masturbate… inside it. It looked like a giant jar, see. Um, it…" The Doctor trailed off, as if what he had to say next was even more awkward than the last bit.

"Oh, come on, Doctor, what could be worse? What could it have possibly done to make you blush like… that?" With these words, he tipped the Doctor's chin up from his chest, looking deep into his eyes. The Doctor's face was flushed red, clearly mortified. Jack gave a small smile, brushing his thumb over the Doctor's soft lips. He looked so… _darling_.

"It made me watch."

"Oh _god_! – You're gonna be scarred for life!"

"Yeah… that I am."

Jack chuckled, placing his palm tenderly atop the Doctor's hand in his lap, offering him some comfort. He doubted the Doctor would have enjoyed what he saw back there. Wherever it had been. Whatever had happened.

"But – Jack…"

"Yeah?" There was a pause. The Doctor said nothing. "Doctor? You okay?"

"I – Jack… it… it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said this like it was blindingly obvious, but Jack just hadn't realised it.

"Wha – what? The… alien?"

"What? No, Jack – y-you."

Silence.

"You, Jack. _You_ were," he repeated, as if to clarify.

"Doctor – n-no, I –" he stopped, no idea what he was going to say. What _could_ he say?

The Doctor took a breath, like he was going to speak again, but then let it out, standing up and holding out a hand for Jack to take. Jack accepted, pulling himself to his feet. His clothes were crumpled and put on roughly, like someone else had dressed him. Pretty likely, given the Doctor's story.

Quietly, the Doctor said, "Sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to… –"

Jack just stared. He couldn't find words. For anything.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, and then he walked away, straightening his suit.

Jack stared after him, a mix of feelings hurtling through him like… he didn't know what. What should he say? He had to say something, before the matter was dropped – he couldn't let this pass! He _couldn't_!

"Doctor!"

"Jack?" the Doctor said, his voice quiet.

"I – I love you."

The Doctor swallowed, his hands limp at his sides. "W-what? Jack… what… what…"

"I love you, Doctor."

It was the Doctor's turn to be speechless again. "Jack –" he chuckled breathlessly, his mouth twitching. He cleared his throat, looking away. He stared sightlessly at the Tardis console monitor, his lips stretched into a euphoric smile. He bit his bottom lip, running his tongue over the back of his teeth.

Jack stood behind him, silent. He took one step closer. The Doctor didn't react. One more. He was less than an arms length away now. He reached out, sliding his hand over the Doctor's hip and pulling himself closer. His chest pressed to the Doctor's back, his head nuzzling into the Doctor's neck.

With one hand, the Doctor reached up and stroked the Jack's hair, turning his face so their lips were closer. Then in one quick movement, the Doctor spun around, clutching Jack in his arms. Their lips pressed together in a long-awaited kiss, fierce and passionate.

Their arms entwined, the kiss deepening. Slowly, Jack's hand strayed to the Doctor's buttocks, squeezing gently. The Doctor moaned, pushing up into Jack's body – Jack bit down softly on the Doctor's lip in response, who gasped, pressing their lips again together in a firm rolling kiss.

Jack pulled away for breath, then groaned as their lips moulded themselves around each other once more, the Doctor grasping Jack's waistcoat tightly.

He dragged Jack to the captain's chair, pushing him on to it and straddling him. They kissed again. And again. And again.

* * *

That very night, Jack knew he would never get bored of kissing the Doctor. And the Doctor knew the same.

They would love each other forever, always together.

Always. And forever.

Forever.

* * *

* * *

**THE END.  
**

**Yes, this is a oneshot; not going to continue. So there.**

**But there is more new stuff to come! Promise! ^^  
**


End file.
